gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
Evan&B is the fifteenth episode of season 2 and 37th overall episode of Glee: The Next Generation. Evan feels left out after being passed up for the Regionals solo and having his musical tastes seemingly overlooked. Things come to a head so much that Evan considers his future with New Directions. Will Mr. Schue's R&B week get through to him or is it too late? Plot In the start of the episode, Emma makes a visit in the choir room to support Will's announcement to New Directions: Aldy has checked into rehab for alcohol problems, but still the members hold angrt and animosity towards him for all of the drama that he has caused for Hallie, and many blame Aldy for stabbing Jaxon. This situation turns in to who's fault caused Jaxon to get hurt, and it turned to James. Meanwhile, to change the subject, Mr. Schuester announces a lesson that they should do this week for Glee Club, but as soon as Evan requests to do R&B week, Will denies the offer. This infuriates Evan, who makes a lecture about why his type of music is overlooked in contrast to country music and other styles. While Will seems that Evan offended people with that statement, most agree. Evan seems fed up and he decides to quit New Directions. As soon as he does, Mr. Schuester seems more focused on Nationals than attempting to bring him back. Lana, Hallie, Jaxon, Miles, Breezy, James, and Honey are all walking together, and Lana is disappointed that Mr. Schuester shot down the R&B idea, but they all agree to protest to convince Mr. Schuester to do R&B week, and it could benefit and possibly bring Evan back to New Directions. The conversation then turns to Aldy and Taylor, who seems angry since Aldy dumped her after going to rehab. The next day in Glee Club, Mr. Schuester brings in Adam as the new member of New Directions; however, this doesn't seem to go well with most of New Directions, who want Evan to come back. But Mr. Schuester still puts his focus on Nationals over Evan returning. The rest of the members still convince Mr. Schuester to allow R&B week, and he finally decides to allow it, under the circumstances of keeping focus on Nationals. Kevin decides to perform a song to show how much he deserves a solo at Internationals, with Rose and Bella singing back-up, he sings One Step At A Time. Evan visits Dalton Academy alongside Nicole, who helps him with directions to the school building. When Evan entered the Warblers common room, Evan is warmly welcomed, since Evan wanted to talk to them about transferring to Dalton. While tuition is pretty high, Evan is able to afford it, this leaves him to making a huge decision. Back at McKinley, Miles stands at his locker and is surprised to see Taylor there, where she starts to tell him off about his badass status loss ever since he began dating Breezy. Taylor begins to woo Miles, trying to get a piece of him so he can get rid of Breezy, who asked to perform in Glee Club as soon as they entered, she performed Don't Let Go (Love), ''with Rose and Nicole singing back-up. Miles questioned Breezy's motives during the aftermath of the song, Breezy immediately assumes that Miles and Taylor are having a type of affair, and Miles tries to tell her that he cares about her and not about Breezy, although she needs time to think about how she feels. In the girls' bathroom, Hallie stood, in a voice-over she reveals how good it feels to have a girlfriend because Evof big of a mess she is in based on her issues with Chris in the past. As she continues to look at herself in the mirror, she performs ''Flaws and All, ''and at the end, Lana could be seen with Eva and Ethan. James enters Jaxon's hospital bed room with flowers, and James continues to blame himself for Jaxon's injuries, but Jaxon denies that it is any of his fault. James decides to stay in the hospital with Jaxon for a while. Evan goes back to Dalton Academy, already making his decision to transfer to the school. Chuck and Claude both convince Evan to join the Warblers because of New Directions' unability for Evan to shine out and have opportunities to sing what he wanted, they request for him to sing a R&B song for an audition. Evan agrees to sing and performs ''25/8, ''with the Warblers intrigued. The Warblers welcome him to the show choir with open arms. Lucas walked down to the hallway, back at McKinley, excited to call Evan, he expresses his feelings of this by singing ''Teenage Love Affair. ''But as soon as he called Evan, it went to voicemail. Evan had responded to this missed call at Dalton Academy, and reveals that he hasn't told the rest of New Directions that he has made his decision. New Directions stood in the auditorium performing ''Try Again ''together, with Mr. Schuester in the audience, although he didn't seem to care, still very focused on brainstorming ideas for Nationals' set list. Mr. Schuester was later taken aback by Evan's appearance in the choir room. Evan reveals that he has decided to transfer to Dalton Academy, but many of the members are disheartened, but Evan's decision is based on the fact that he feels left out and his ideas are not heard, even when his solo was passed up to Miles for Regionals, he hates not feeling important to show choir. He explains that it's too late to bring him back after leaving the choir room. The final scene is Evan performing ''It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday ''in the auditorium, and it intertwines with Evan's first day at Dalton Academy, dressing up and entering the school. Songs *It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday by ''Boyz II Men. Sung by Evan Marx *Don't Let Go (Love) by En Vogue. Sung by Breezy Hollister *Flaws and All by Beyonce. Sung by Hallie Grace *One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks. Sung by Kevin Rhodes *Teenage Love Affair by Alicia Keys. Sung by Lucas Aguirre *25/8 by Mary J. Blige. Sung by Evan Marx *Try Again by Aaliyah. Sung by New Directions Song Covers Flawsandall.png Tryagain.png Teenageloveaffair.png Onestepatatime.png Itssohardtosay.png Don'tletgolove.png 258.png Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episode